The LIghtning Thief's Sister
by gleek12304
Summary: Bella and Percy were good friends when they were younger and havent seen each other in six years now he just showed up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-BPOV

I sat in the house cuddling up to Edward while we watched TV. Charlie would flip if he saw us. I remembered playing with my best friend, Percy, in the yard when I was five years old. I guess I've always been prone to danger because when I was around Percy, strange things happened. It is a coincidence that danger seems to find me and my vampire fiancé.

PPOV

I was hanging out with my friends Grover, Thalia and Annabeth at Camp Halfblood. Chiron was on the look for another child of the Big Three. Apparently, he had a hunch. All I hope is that this person won't get into any trouble. That's why we are going to find Chiron and help. Thalia, Nico and I were curious on our new relative.

BPOV 

Edward and I were in class together and there were five new students from New York. Edward could tell what I was asking and shook his head. One of the boys looked extremely familiar. So there are no new vampires.

APOV

Another snowed in day at Forks High. I just hope Newton and my brothers don't get into another fight.

BPOV

The adventures of Forks High. Always the same. Karaoke and truth or dare. And then the dare fight between Edward and Mike.

"Truth or Dare, Bella?" Lauren said.

"Truth."

"Have you kissed anyone else than Edward? Who?" She was planning to break us up. Too bad Edward already knew about the kiss.

"Yes and Jacob Black." I heard many gasps.

"When? Were you and Edward together? How did he respond? Was he a better kisser?" Jessica asked. All the Cullens were ready to laugh.

"Jacob loved me. Long story short, I loved him, just not as much as I love Edward. It was right after Edward and I were engaged. He told me he was going to kill himself and I felt guilty. I asked Jacob to kiss me to get him to stop threatening to kill himself and Edward didn't argue, But, nobody is a better kisser than Edward."

"In other words, she chose me instead of him. I almost killed him the first time he kissed her." Edward said.

"First time? There was more than one?" Lauren said.

"The kiss I asked for is the one I'm counting. The one Edward pointed out I count as assault." I said. Everyone laughed.

PPOV 

We were sitting in this circle with the rest of the school and the girl that just spoke looked familiar. Did that girl say her name was Bella?

"Dude, I found her." Grover said. He pointed to the girl who just spoke. Oh my gods, it was Bella! This explains why our moms were great friends. But who was her father?

"Who Bella?" I asked.

"You know her?" Annabeth asked.

"We used to hang out all the time." I looked at her. She was in the arms of a guy. Definitely not what I expected.

BPOV 

I kissed Edward and went to the water fountain.

"Bella Swan?" I heard someone ask.

"Yes."

"Do you remember me? We were best friends until the age of twelve." I turned around.

"Percy?"

"Long time no see."

"How long has it been, knucklehead."

"Six years."

"How have you been?"

"Okay."

PPOV 

Grover cleared his throat.

"Bella, this is Grover, Annabeth and Thalia."

BPOV 

"It's nice to meet you. I have to get back." I said.

"Bella, when can I talk to you alone?" I asked.

"I'll get back to you on that, but my fiancé is getting curious and if I don't get back his whole family will start looking for me and you don't want to see that." I ran back into the gym. I put myself in Edward's arms again.

"What was that about, love?" Edward asked.

"You were listening! Unbelievable!"

"He's a boy, what do expect."

" He's a friend DAD. That's all he will be. I love you."

"I'm not acting like Charlie. I love you too." HE leaned in to kiss me. The whole was staring. We were so used to it.

PPOV 

"Looks like Bella did well. HEs gorgeous." Annabeth said. I looked and saw her kissing that guy. Fiancé! She was eighteen!


	2. Authors Note

So sorry. I have been really busy with college! I hope to update this summer. Not only that but there were ton of computer issues. So I have all of the chapters written out by hand and hoping to type them and upload them so you guys can read them.

In regards to Reckless and Broken, I am putting that one up for adoption. It was a good idea at the time but my mind has gone blank. First person to PM me gets it.

Once again, sorry to keep you waiting,

Gleek12304


	3. A Frozen Tale

Ch.2

I had to think of a way to get away from Edward and talk to Percy. I wasn't sure if I should distract him or just make an excuse but I knew I had to go soon.

" Human moment. I'll be right back." I said to Edward. I got up and walked down the hallway to room 12. Inside I saw Grover, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia and one of the new teachers, Mr. Brunner. Oh no, they were going to gang up on me to join a certain club.

" So, I'm here." I said.

" Bella, you know Chi- I mean Mr. Brunner." Percy said.

" Yes, great to see you again."

" Bella, do you remember all the weird unexplainable things that happened to us when we were kids?" Percy asked. I nodded. " Does it still happen?"

" Well danger has found me since I came here. Especially since I met Edward." I said.

" Yes, your vampire fiancée. I know all about him." Mr. Brunner said.

" How did you-"

" Bella, what class do I teach?" He asked. Was this a trick question.

" Greek mythology but what does that have to do with what we're talking about,"

" Have you ever considered that the tales might relate to you?" He asked.

" No."

"Bella, you're a demigod. And I believe your Percy's half-sister," Mr. Brunner said.

"Bella, think. Our moms were really good friends. It makes sense." Percy said. It did make sense. We were always putting us next to each other and forcing us to hang out with each other.

" Prove it." I said.

" You feel relief when you are in the water, its soothing. It's like that for Percy." Annabeth said.

" You secretly love the snow. You used to love having the power of making it snow. I remember being in my room and it snowing. And Olaf our snowman. He liked warm hugs. You can still do that. You just keep it hidden." Percy said.

"Where Percy has direct control of water, you're able to change it into whatever form you want." Grover said.

" So where do we go from here?" I asked.

" To meet father. You're his only daughter."

" Bella, being the only daughter of Poseidon is a blessing and a curse. Your power s special no one has ever had that power. People will try to use you and your power against him. Just be aware." Mr. Brunner said.

" You better hold on tight. This is going to be a dangerous ride." Percy said. The next thing I know, all of the kids shoes sprout wings. " Like them, Hermes gave them to us." This was getting too weird.


End file.
